Hydrocarbyl amines may be used in fuels such as gasoline. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,130. Certain hydrocarbyl amines such as polyisobutylene-dimethylaminopropylamine are prepared by processes which include chlorination and dehydrochlorination of, e.g., the olefin followed by reaction with the amine. In previously known art the reaction of the olefin with the amine is incomplete and thus a residual organic chloride level remains.
Environmental concerns indicate reducing the level of residual organic chloride in gasolines is desirable. There are three potential methods of achieving this result. Two methods of reducing the residual organic chloride level are (1) a more efficient olefin-amine reaction and (2) preparation of hydrocarbyl amines through a non-chloride route. The third method is the subject of the instant invention which is the conversion of the residual organic chloride to inorganic chloride. It would be advantageous to have a process utilizing this third method to remove residual organic chloride from hydrocarbyl amines.